


Manhattan Vigil

by teej_318



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Captain Bev, Crime, Crime Fighting, Detective Bill, Detective Stan, District Attorney Mike, F/M, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, M/M, Medical Examiner Ben, Pennywise is a criminal who becomes the subject of a manhunt by the Losers Club, Police and detective work, Prosecutor Eddie, Sergeant Richie, The Losers Club are law enforcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Longtime SVU detective Richie Tozier's professional life is turned upside down when his partner of 12 years abruptly resigns from the police force. A few weeks later, Richie has been promoted to sergeant and is surprised when an old friend joins his squad as their new assistant district attorney liaison.Meanwhile, a kidnapping case reminds Richie and the other detectives of a case from 15 years earlier they were involved in, and of a case involving Detective Denbrough's brother Georgie from when they were children and they must work around the clock to try and solve all three cases simultaneously.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Manhattan Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/content warnings for mentions of rape, sexual assault and crimes against children (kidnapping and assault). Nothing will be depicted, but it will be talked about by the characters as they investigate crimes.

Richie sighed as he hung up the phone on his desk. He turned to his fellow detectives in the squad room, who had been watching him while he spoke with the district attorney.

"Well, Mike says the jury was deadlocked on the rape charge," Richie explained.

Bill and Stan both groaned.

"Seriously?" Stan asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Even with all that evidence of an assault that we got from the hotel room" 

Richie nodded.

"They said they couldn't decide on the charge because of our vic changing her story twice," Richie said, grimacing. "Load of bullshit, if you ask me."

"What about the other ch-ch-charges?" asked Bill, who now only stuttered if he was stressed out or when his mind was racing.

"They found him not guilty of assault, but they did get him for unlawful imprisonment."

Stan shook his head, sighing.

"He's gonna appeal, you know," he said. "He'll claim that prep walk we did was prejudicial."

"Well, I'll take a hit," said Richie. "And at the end of the day, with this judge, he'll do a year at Rikers for the lesser charge."

"How'd she take it?" Bill asked, referring to the woman who had been attacked.

"Hard," Richie replied as he leaned over to grab some paperwork on the side of his desk. He slid it over to himself and opened up the first file, reading over his notes for the case that had just closed.

"Rich," came Bev's voice.

Richie looked up and glanced over at Bev's office. As the commanding officer of their unit, Bev usually stayed in her office while the detectives went out in the field. Bev normally coordinated their movements and made calls to their friend Mike, the district attorney, who had recently been elected in a landslide, about getting warrants and legal advice on handling their cases.

Bev didn't say anything else to Richie when they locked eyes, but she did gesture for Richie to come into her office. Richie sighed and stood up from his desk.

"Nice working with you," Stan said.

Richie grinned and flipped off Stan before he walked into Bev's office. Bev was facing her desk when Richie walked in.

"I don't think that she was lying about being raped," Richie said, referring to the victim.

Bev turned around. Richie frowned when he saw her face. Bev had a look of sadness upon her that Richie hadn't seen in quite some time, since Bev had come to terms with the end of her marriage a few years before.

"Would you shut the door please?" Bev asked.

Wordlessly, Richie obeyed Bev's request, silently wondering what was so serious that Bev wanted to talk to him without anyone overhearing their conversation. When Richie turned back around to face her after shutting the door, Bev sighed deeply.

"Jennifer put her papers in," Bev said. "There was nothing I could do."

Richie was taken aback. Jennifer, his partner on the job for a dozen years, couldn't have resigned from the police force. Richie was sure that Jennifer would have been cleared in the investigation into the shooting she was involved in. Although internal affairs had threatened Jennifer's career, Bev had assured Richie that Jennifer was likely to be cleared, though she would have had to attend counseling after a psych exam. 

After several moments of silence, Richie nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he realized what Bev had told him and that she was totally serious.

"She's earned it," he said.

"And then some," Bev replied, nodding.

There was a beat before Bev spoke again.

"You wanna talk?"

"No," Richie said, shaking his head.

"You wanna take a day?"

Richie looked away for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm fine," he said in a shaky voice.

"Rich, it's okay," Bev said. "Nothing changes, except what has to."

Richie chuckled softly, feeling close to tears but trying desperately to hide it. Bev seemed to sense that because she picked up an envelope and handed it to Richie.

"I got something for you," she said as an explanation.

Richie took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a stack of papers that he recognized immediately.

"The sergeant's exam," he said, looking up at Bev. "Is there something you're trying to tell me, Bevvie?"

Bev grinned at Richie. 

"You've been my number two for a while, Richie. Why don't we just make it official?"

Richie chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it," he said.

Bev smiled at Richie and nodded at him, signaling that he could leave. Richie turned around and walked out of the door and back over to his desk. His emotions must have been written all over his face.

"You okay?" asked Bill once Richie had reached his desk.

Richie set down the envelope with the sergeant's exam in it on his desk before he responded.

"Yeah," he said absently.

"We'll be right there," Stan said on the phone before he hung it up. "We got a 10-34 on Waverly." 

Stan looked at Richie, who was lost in his thoughts about Jennifer leaving the squad and about Bev wanting him to get a promotion.

"We got it, Richie," Stan said after a moment.

"No, I'll go," Richie said, snapping out of his trance. "Give me five and we'll role."

Bill nodded at Richie while Stan stared at him for a moment before returning to his own desk. Richie, meanwhile, walked away from the main room of the squad-room to give himself a moment alone. He paused when he was outside the interrogation rooms and realized that all of them were empty for a change. Richie quickly entered one and shut the door behind him.

Richie managed to hold it together for a few seconds as all of his emotions coursed through him. Suddenly unable to take it anymore, he roughly gripped the table that sat on the edge of the interrogation room as tears started flowing down his face. Richie sobbed for several seconds before his breathing hitched and he paused for a moment. The tears still fell down his face and he closed his eyes, wishing that he could just have one of his closest friends back, if only for a day.

* * *

Several weeks later...

Richie walked into the lobby of the 16th precinct, where the SVU squadroom was headquartered. He met Stan in the lobby and the two of them walked toward the elevator to head to the squadroom. Once they were inside the elevator, Stan turned to Richie.

"So I guess celebrations are in order, Sergeant," he said, grinning at Richie.

Richie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I made sergeant," Richie said. "It's not that big of a deal, Stan the Man."

"Richie, come on, you're allowed to be happy about it. Besides, you placed 48th out of 8,000 people who took the exam. That's pretty damn high and definitely something to be proud of."

"Thanks, Stan," Richie said. "Though I gotta say it's gonna be weird supervising you and Bill. It'll be like I'm now the leader of the Losers Club."

"Don't let Bill hear you saying that."

Richie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better not," Richie said before changing the subject. "So, have you heard anything about our new ADA?"

Stan shook his head. "I was gonna ask you the same question," he said.

"Nah, I don't know anything. Bev just texted me last night saying that Mike was gonna be in first thing in the morning and that our new ADA would be with him. Bev was pretty quiet when I tried to ask her who it was; she even texted me back, 'It's a surprise.'"

"Wonder who that could be," Stan said as the elevator stopped on the floor of the squadroom. He and Richie followed the hallway into the squadroom and they both walked toward their desks.

"Morning guys," Bev said, coming out of her office. "Rich, can I have a sec?"

"Yeah sure," Richie said, following Bev into her office. 

Bev shut the door behind them and Richie looked up to see Mike standing across from Bev's desk along with another familiar face. Richie's breath hitched in his chest as he realized who was standing with Mike.

"Eddie!" Richie exclaimed.

"See, Richie, I told you it would be a surprise," Bev said, grinning as she walked around to behind her desk and stood next to her office chair.

"Wait, so you're gonna be our new ADA?" Richie asked.

Eddie nodded.

"I've had my share of prosecuting white collar crimes and I decided it was time for a change," Eddie explained. "I asked Mike for a transfer and he suggested I come and work with you guys since your old ADA called it quits."

"I figure Eddie is the best choice since he knows all of the senior officers so well, he won't have to get to know all of you," Mike said with a grin. 

"It'll be just like old time, except now we get to be paid to bust bad guys, and with Ben's help as medical examiner, it's a full Losers club adult reunion!" Bev said. 

Richie looked from friend to friend, hardly daring to believe that it was true: the old Losers Club would work together to bring down criminals and bring justice to people who needed it the most.

"Well, I'm down for it if you are, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie said, grinning at Eddie.

"Don't call me that," Eddie said in an irritable yet amused tone of voice. Richie glanced up at Eddie and saw that Eddie was grinning at him.

"Then it's settled," Mike said. "Listen, guys, I've got a meeting with the mayor in an hour, so I better get back to my office. It was good to see you, Richie. We'll have to catch up sometime."

"We sure will, Mike and Ike. Have fun with the mayor!"

Mike laughed sarcastically as he picked up his jacket and walked out of Bev's office. They watched as he waved at Bill and Stan before hurrying to the elevator to leave the building. 

Meanwhile, Richie turned to Bev.

"Not a bad surprise, eh, Rich?" she asked, smirking at Richie, whose shock at seeing Eddie must have been displayed on his face for Bev to look so smug. 

"Yeah, pretty good, but if I had known you were gonna be here, Eds, I'd have scheduled a lunch or something so we could catch up."

"Why don't you guys go now?" Bev suggested. "I've got things under control here, Richie. Bill and Stan can handle stuff by themselves for a few hours. You and Eddie should go catch up!"

Richie looked to Eddie, who looked open to the idea.

"I'm down if you are, Rich. I had a light breakfast this morning, so I could do with a bigger meal."

"Well, when you put it that way, Eds, I say we go right now!"

* * *

Eddie smiled at the waitress who had taken his and Richie's orders and handed her the menu. The waitress told them she'd be back soon with their lunch and hurried away to go put the order in. Eddie took a drink of wine before he looked at Richie.

"So, how have you been, Rich?" he asked gently.

Richie shrugged.

"Just getting over something, Eddie," he replied.

"Come on, Richie, I already know about your partner resigning. I heard about it from Mike. She was a good detective. I'm sorry that she left."

"Thanks, Eds," Richie said, grinning at his old friend. "Yeah, it sucks walking into the squadroom and not seeing her there so we can banter about cases, but I'm just glad I still have Bill and Stan, and Bev watching over us. And now I have you again, Eddie. Mr. Tough-as-Nails Prosecutor with a high conviction rate."

Eddie blushed slightly.

"Really, Richie, it's not that big of a deal..."

"Come on, Eddie, how many prosecutors do you know who have conviction rates in the 90s? It's really impressive, Eds."

"Thanks, Richie. I'm glad to see we both kept up with each other a little bit over the years, even if we've both been too busy to have a proper reunion."

"Well, now we will. Like Bev said, you've got all of us in the squadroom, we've got Mike running the DA's office, Benny Boy looks at bodies so the rest of us don't have to and we have your cutie self prosecuting our cases now, Eds. Everything is perfect!"

"I see being a cop hasn't gotten rid of your Trashmouth," Eddie said with a grimace, though Richie could see the ghost of a smile forming on Eddie's lips. 

"Nothing can stop my comedic genius, Eds!"

"And apparently nothing can stop you from going absolutely crazy and demolishing any test you take! I heard you scored pretty high on the sergeant's exam."

It was Richie's turn to blush.

"Aw, shucks, Eds, you know all about my cop career, don't you?" Richie asked.

"I do, and I'm super impressed that you scored so high. In fact, I knew you would when I heard you were angling for a promotion. I was prepared to take to court anyone who tried to prevent you from becoming sergeant."

Richie was spared having to respond right away by the arrival of the waitress with their meal. She set down both plates of food in front of the two men and told them to enjoy before she smiled at them and walked off. Richie took a drink of water before he finally spoke to Eddie again.

"Thanks, Eddie. It's gonna be great working with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little setup. I had been binge watching SVU and I was in Season 13 when the idea for this fell into my head. I love the relationship between Olivia Benson and David Haden so I thought I'd put a Reddie twist on it and have them solve some cases together while they realize their feelings for each other. Stay tuned for more soon!


End file.
